The Human Chronicles
by Dusk2
Summary: Its 2025. Cassie is the president. Jake, Marco, Tobias, Ax and Jeanne finally arrive- but they are torn. And Rachel is resurrected, in order to destroy the human-andalite alliance.


2025, Rachel Chambers-Hunter  
  
My name is Rachel Chambers-Hunter. The daughter of the president. The sister of Tom.  
  
I was 15. The same age as my mum when she first became morph-capable. The same age as the others. Jake, her ex-boyfriend, the one she talked so often about, Marco, the funny, sweet smart one, Tobias, the mysterious new kid and Rachel. My mum's old friend. The dead one.  
  
Tom sat next to me. It was top secret. My mum explained she wanted us to feel the sensation that she had. My Dad had been given the power, and now we were.  
  
`Do you, Rachel Chambers, accept the laws of the power of the morphing cube, and use your power only based with the side of the human-andalite alliance. Do you understand that-`  
  
His voice continued. Honestly? I didn't give a crap. I wasn't excited. My mum wanted me to live out her fantasy.  
  
I was short. Or, not too short, about average. I had black hair. I had tanned skin, a combination of both black and white. I had green, green eyes, similar to my Dad. I had dark lips, and I was skinny. I was popular. I don't think I was popular for the person I was. It was the person my mother was. What she did. What she is now.  
  
`Do you agree with the terms and conditions just received?'  
  
`Yeah. Yeah.' I said  
  
He gave me a pen. I signed.  
  
My brother went through the ceremony. He was a bit more excited. He wanted to morph. I just...I was scared. Worried even, that something was going to go wrong. My mum had been scared when she was a kid, worried. And I thought the exact same thing was going to happen.  
  
A blue box appeared. Not too big. Small. My palm was half the size of the surface facing me. Tom was anxious, and touched.  
  
`I...I feel it.' He said  
  
`Come on Rach.' Said my Dad  
  
I smiled, and then, I touched it.  
  
I felt the energy beam within me. I felt everything change.  
  
`Are you ok? I got headaches at first...' said my Dad  
  
`I'm fine.' I said, still touching the cube  
  
Tom took his hand off. I did the same.  
  
My Mum's cell phone rang.  
  
`Oh, its Marion. I better...' she said. My Dad nodded, and she answered it, and walked into the corner.  
  
Being the president, she often got phone calls. She was elected mainly because she saved the Earth. She said she didn't really deserve it, but with the interglobal situation finally heating up, it made sense that one of the "animorphs" had been elected. The andalite-human alliance was becoming strong. Real strong. I didn't know how much, and what we were capable of, but I could tell, it was a lot.  
  
We were in California. We were in a small underground morphing station, secret from the rest of the world. We had "borrowed" a cube from the morphing lessons, the ones Jake used to teach.  
  
My Dad and Hunter were talking. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.  
  
`What morphs are we going to do?'  
  
I asked the man. Phil, my Mum had called him.  
  
`Well, as many as you want. As many as you want.' He said  
  
I didn't really have any choices. My Mum wanted me to choose wolf. I felt a little bit pressured to do wolf. I really wanted to do elephant. Wolves weren't that scary. Elephants could do a heck of a lot more.  
  
`Ron, oh my god, that was...that was Marion.'  
  
`You told me.'  
  
My Dad took my mother's hand.  
  
`She said something, she said a ship had docked.'  
  
`An andalite ship?'  
  
`A yeerk one.'  
  
`Oh...oh no.'  
  
`Don't worry....its Jake's....its Jake's...and they've finally landed.'  
  
She looked shocked. And I knew why. She hadn't seen him for 20 years. She had thought that he was dead. She had mourned. She had gone a little bit crazy apparently. And why? And why?  
  
She still loved him.  
  
Death, Rachel:  
  
Death was weird.  
  
I didn't have a body. I didn't have a form, a shape. I didn't hear, I didn't speak, I didn't touch. I felt. I could feel things that went on. I could feel when another soul arrived on Earth. I could feel evil. I could feel good. I could feel the hunger. The pain, of wanting to be alive again. I could feel it so much that I would rather be nothing than feel this! I would rather blank! It was disgusting, it was revolting! I was starving, I wanted life! I wanted life!  
  
But I couldn't escape. No, I couldn't even move. I could only feel.  
  
`Rachel...' it was a voice I didn't know. But it wasn't really a voice. It was more a vibration...I could feel what she was saying.  
  
`What? What do you want?'  
  
`What do you want is more the question?'  
  
I was hungry. But I was focused. I still noticed.  
  
`I want life!' I raged. Out of control.  
  
`Yes.'  
  
`Who are you? What do you want!'  
  
`I am Blessed. And I do not want anything.'  
  
`Then leave!"  
  
She paused.  
  
`I have the ability to bring beings through death. And back to life.'  
  
`You...you do?" softly I asked  
  
`Yes. Yes I do.'  
  
`Then please, I beg of you...please..'  
  
`Yes. Yes I planned this.'  
  
I felt the goodness of her curl inside me. Yeah, she was a good guy.  
  
`Thanks, thank-`  
  
`I'm not finished Rachel. With life, you must also do something else. You must bind yourself to a cause. You must destroy an alliance. You will resume to your human form, with more abilities than before, and you must destroy an alliance.'  
  
`Ok. Deal. What alliance?'  
  
`That of the human-andalite, Rachel.'  
  
`Human-andalite?'  
  
`Yes Rachel. The human-andalite.'  
  
`I can't destroy a human-andalite alliance...'  
  
`Why not?'  
  
`Because that would be evil. That would be bad...'  
  
`Am I bad?'  
  
I felt her goodness.  
  
`No.'  
  
`I can't define good and bad Rachel. I can't tell you that the human-andalite alliance is good, because in the end, it is bad. They will eventually emerge a great people. Stronger than any others. They will destroy. They will destroy even the best of us. They will destroy the line between death and life. They will create chaos.'  
  
`I still...can't you ask someone else?'  
  
`No. No. You are the one. You are the one.'  
  
I WANT LIFE RACHEL! YOU DO TOO! My inner voice screamed.  
  
`I have 5 seconds. 5, Rachel. 4, Rachel. 3, Rachel. 2-`  
  
`OK!' I screamed  
  
Why? Oh god...what have I done...what have I done... 


End file.
